1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
External rotor motors, such as ceiling fan motors, are widely used nowadays. A conventional external rotor motor comprises a shaft affixed to a ceiling, and a stator installed on the shaft. A problem with the external rotor motor is, as the rotor rotates, force produced between the rotor and the stator is transferred to the shaft, and thus causing the shaft to vibrate and to produce unwanted noise.